


Ten Minutes

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: The train to Santa Fe is about to arrive.





	Ten Minutes

As he stood on the train platform, Jack tried to memorize everything he saw before him. The air was heavy and oppressive, threatening rain that never quite seemed to come. There was no breeze, and the sky was so grey that the color seemed to leak into everything around him, until even David’s blue eyes were the color of steel.

“How long before the train gets in?” David’s hands were in his pockets, to keep them from fidgeting. He was trying so hard to look casual.

“Ten minutes,” Jack, out of long habit, spoke as if he was absolutely sure. He didn’t actually have any idea what time it was, or when the train was coming.

“Ten minutes.” There was nothing more painfully light than David’s voice. He took his watch out of his pocket, and just looked at it for a while, as the seconds ticked by. Jack wanted to slap it out of his hands and down onto the tracks. “Alright,” David exhaled. “Ten minutes.”

“You don’t gotta wait with me,” Jack said. His smirk came out like a grimace. “Ain’t like I’m gonna get lost.”

a stiff nod from David. He took a step away from Jack, and then back towards him. “If don’t say this now, I’m going to regret it later,” David burst out. “But if I do say this, I’m still going to regret it. I’m going to regret this.”

Jack raised his eyebrows in question, but before he could say anything, David’s hands were on his wrists, and David’s mouth was on his mouth. It happened quickly – very, very quickly, but not so quickly that Jack’s heartbeat didn’t have time to speed up, and not so quickly that David’s hands didn’t have time to tighten almost painfully before he let go.

The train whistled somewhere in the distance, the rumble beginning down the tracks. Their time was up. David took a deep breath, and adjusted his tie, like he was trying to erase what he’d done. “I already regret that,” he said.


End file.
